


Come immediately

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Military Kink, Sex Toys, Top John, Toy Play, WIP, bottomlock, i didn't mean for it to go this far, john walks in on sherlock, not finished, wrote this whole thing on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was writing smutty ask ficlets on tumblr and this one got away from me. </p><p>John gets a text and rushes home to find Sherlock in quite a state</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come immediately

"Fuck convenience, come immediately -SH".  
It being a slow day anyway, John cut out of the clinic early and hurried home, slightly worried about his flatmate. John entered the foyer, closed the door behind him,  and ascended the stairs.

 

 As he walked in the door he didn't see blood or fire anywhere and started to relax a bit; but, he thought to himself, he also didn't see Sherlock, so that was worrisome. Then, coming from the detective's room John heard muffled sounds. He quickly crept across the living room and up to the door. A sound then permeated 221B, one that burrowed into John's very soul, a soft whimper which fades into a deep baritone moan, "Johnnn" he hears,still standing in the living room frozen in his tracks, "Oh John, I need you..." a shiver drove its way down John's spine snapping him back to reality. He took a breath and boldly charged into the room only to have that breath stolen from him by the sight beyond the door. Sherlock was spread out on his bed, a dampness that filled the whole room shining lightly on his alabaster skin; most importantly, John noticed, he had a small plug in one hand, and his leaking cock in the other, he was working the tip of the thumb sized, blue-grey toy into his shiny, wet hole, stroking himself slowly, deliberately teasing himself to desperation. 

 

Then, John noticed a familiar box on the bed next to his mesmerizing flatmate, John has a lot of memories in that box.. then he sees another familiar thing, hanging around Sherlock's neck are two two metal circles hanging on a chain. As if seeing into past Sherlock's whole morning flashed through John's mind as  
it occurs to him what must have happened, his eyes glaze over at the thought of a snooping Sherlock realizing and then exploring the military kink John always wondered about.  

"Johnnn please, please help, I need you" Sherlock takes John's focus back to the task at hand. John smirks a little and reaches a hand into Sherlock's hair, which earned him an exasperated sigh of relief, which when melts into a moan as John's fingers tighten around the inky curls, experimentally tugging and pulling Sherlock's head back to look at him.


End file.
